Duala Duala
by OkaSakura
Summary: Sakura had been abused when she was young because she was born with immortality and she finally snapped and killed her parents. She was then adopted by the Yamanaka family and has leaved with them ever since. She now has to face new challenges. Will have a poll for you to vote with to pair her up with. Warnings: Extreme Violence in every chapter. Not a SasuSaku fanfic. Dark fic


Hey all! I'm starting a new Naruto story and if you have ever watched 11eyes then you'll probably understand. Oh and Sakura is the main character and well…she has a dual personality. I guess you can say it's a crossover with 11eyes if you want but Sakura just acts like Yukiko and isn't related to her at all. They have the same backstory and personality in this story. This is spoilers for 11eyes so if you haven't watched it or planning to you should just skip down to the story. Yukiko was born with special regeneration abilities and was used as a human weapon in the army. She turned into a cold heartless killing machine with raging hatred in her heart. Her grandfather found her and freed her by taking her away from the army. Her cousin Tsukiko made special glasses that controlled her other personality so she could live a normal live. Sakura's backstory is that she was born immortal and her parents abused by raping her and beating her to death. She finally snapped and killed them in a fit of rage. By doing that, she became a psychopath and raging hatred spread through her heart. Ino soon found her crying in her bathroom and put a special red ribbon around her neck that controlled her personality and turned her into a shy little girl until she took the ribbon off but she could control it and always put the ribbon back on. If you haven't watched 11eyes I suggest you do because it is a really good anime and personally I love it.

Me: So yeah this is a Naruto fic and Sakura is based on Yukiko from 11eyes. They personalities are different but they still have things in common.

Sakura: You're writing another fanfic when you haven't even finished your other ones?

Me: Shut up I will get to them later.

Yukiko: I'm here too!

Me: Yes yes you are and can you do a big favour by saying the disclaimer please Yukiko?

Yukiko: Ok OkaSakura doesn't own Naruto or 11eyes. She also doesn't own the concept of dual personalities.

Me: Gee thanks Yukiko. Anyway another great anime is When They Cry if you like horror animes. Oh and Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke but someone else just for the sake of the story. Oh and this at the start of the chunin exams.

…..Read Please….

Sakura turned and tumbled in her sleep. She was having nightmares recently and she couldn't really sleep. She was having the same nightmares every night, about her parent's death. You see- You know what? I'm just gonna show you instead.

…_...Flashback….._

_Screams could be heard as a girl with pink hair slashed and stabbed a middle-aged man. Blood spilled out of the cuts and stabs he received making him bleed to death. Blood was on the girl's hands as she grinned sadistically baring her teeth. She then turned to the frightened woman. "N-now n-now S-Sakura, j-just p-put t-the k-knife d-down y-you d-don't k-know w-what y-you're d-doing." The frightened woman stuttered._

_Sakura scowled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING?! I DO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, YOU BITCH!" She roared stabbing the woman in the arm. Blood dripped from the woman's arm as she screamed painfully. Luckily for Sakura, their house was away from the village so no one could hear them. Sakura laughed manically._

"_Y-you SADIST!" The mother screamed and she tried to stand and leaned against the wall. Sakura grinned sadistically, "Just remember; you made me like this." She whispered loud enough for her mother to hear. She cackled sadistically and she threw a knife at the mother's leg. She screamed and fell. "I think I'm gonna kill you in a special way." She grinned sadistically and walked closer to her mother._

"_You loved your hair so I think I'll cut it off." She whispered and pulled the mother's hair harshly. The woman screamed but Sakura just pulled harder. She grinned sadistically. "You know I just love to hear you scream." Sakura then cut off her hair. The mother's eyes widened as her hair went flying to the floor. Anger boiled inside her and she slapped Sakura so hard it left a red mark. Sakura blinked in surprise before getting angry no furious._

"_YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SLAP ME LIKE THAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T!"_

_A smash was heard as the woman crawled into a corner. Her favourite vase was thrown across the room. Sakura sharpened her blade as she came closer to Mebuki __**(A/N I got sick of calling her the woman or mother.)**__She gave a sickening smile. "Now it's about time you died hmm?" She finished sharpening her blade and chopped off Mebuki's head and held it up high. Sakura laughed sadistically. Her eyes widened and she grinned sickly. Finally the ones that had treated her like trash were dead. She was covered in her parent's blood_

…_End of flashback…._

Sakura woke up panting and sweating. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and got out if bed to take a cold shower. After that little incident with her parents, Ino found her in her bathroom crying and covered in blood. She explained everything to Ino and Ino made her a special red ribbon that she has to wear to control her other personality. She now lives with Ino and her family who know about Sakura's incident and adopted her.

She heard footstep climb up the stairs and knock on her door. "Hey! Sakura! You there?" "Y-yeah I'm here just getting dressed!" Sakura quickly put on her dark pink qipao with black ninja leggings. She opened the door to see Ino standing right in front of it. "So ready to go? Today we have to train for the chunin exams." Ino chirped cheerfully. Sakura nodded her head shyly and ran down the stairs with Ino. Sakura actually didn't have anything special expect for her dual personality. Ino's family had a special mind jutsu that let the users transfer they're consciousness into another person's body. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. His family was special for having the sharingan. But only certain members had it.

Ino looked at Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Oh Saku-chan! Your so kawaii!" Ino declared. Sakura squirmed in her grip trying to get free. Ino didn't let go until her mum came over and pulled the two apart. "Alright you two, you better get going or you're going to be late." She gently pushes the two out the door. When the exited the house they were meet by….fangirls. Yup fangirls because Sakura is so cute, she gets a harem of fangirls.

The two quickly poofed away, they saw Naruto and Konohamaru with a strange foreign ninja. Ino sweatdropped. "What has that knucklehead idiot gotten himself into this time?" "W-well why don't we go over and see for o-ourselves?" Sakura suggested shyly. Ino nodded and stomped over to Naruto and wacked him on the head. Sakura quickly followed and stood next to Ino.

"OI! Baka! What did you do this time?!"

"U-uzumaki-san w-what did you do? If you don't mind me a-asking."

"Ow! Ino! That hurt and this guy started it first!"

"No I didn't! You did when you insulted me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"U-um c-can you please stop fighting!"

The stranger and Naruto looked up at Sakura in surprise. Even Sasuke who was about to stop the fight looked at her in surprise which was odd because usually he had a stoic demeanour. She was just that surprising because she would never raise her voice. The stranger then widened his eyes because he knew Sakura before today.

"S-Sakura? Do you remember me? It's me Kankuro." He asked in a vain attempt to try to get her to remember him. She cocked her head and rubbed her chin and then suddenly widened her eyes. Yes! She remembered Kankuro. She remembered going to Suna and that's how she met Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. She nodded quickly and did a very odd thing to do. She ran over and hugged him. Naruto and Ino widened their eyes and glared at Kankuro and Sasuke just just 'hn'ed

Sakura looked up at Kankuro. "K-Kankuro is*Sniff* that*sniff* you?" Kankuro chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Yup it sure is."** (A/N sorry if Kankuro is a bit OC I don't really know how to describe his personality.) **Sakura let go and ran back behind Ino who in return death glared at Kankuro. "How do you know Sakura bud?" She glowered. Kankuro was sweating bullets and was reminding himself on how Ino looked like Temari was when she scary** (A/N Yup that's how scary Ino looked.)**

"Kankuro!"

Kankuro gulped and turned around to see an angry looking Temari. "Kankuro! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Kankuro sinked down. "Y-you saw everything?" Temari glowered. "Not just me!" Temari motioned to Gaara. Kankuro turned very slowly to see Gaara standing behind him.

"Temari? Gaara?"

The two turned Sakura's way and their eyes widened. They hadn't seen Sakura in a long time. Temari went over and glomped Sakura. "Saki-chan!"

Sakura struggled a bit in Temari's grip and was finally let go when Ino pushed Temari away from her. "Hey! Who do you think you are hugging MY Saku-chan like that?!"

Temari smirked and pointed to her chest. "You mean MY Saki-chan?"

"No mine!

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Temari! Ino! Stop please!" Sakura begged them with tears glistering in her eyes.

Temari and Ino, since they both have a soft spot for Sakura, immediately stop arguing. Gaara coughed softly. "I am Gaara of the sand. These are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro. We will be taking our leave." He walks away but pauses and says one more thing, "I look forward to seeing you in the chunin exams Sasuke Uchiha." The sand siblings then walk away but before saying goodbye to Sakura (Temari and Kankuro).

Naruto scratched his head. "He only acknowledged Sasuke and not us." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wow dobe you can say a big word."

"Shut up teme!"

"Hey now, let's not get into fight."

Naruto puffed childishly and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "W-why don't we get some ramen?" Sakura shyly suggested. Naruto quickly and nodded eagerly. "What an excellent plan Sakura-chan!"

"But Saku-chan I thought we were gonna train today?"

"You can do that tomorrow Ino. Besides ramens on you."

"What?! I never said that! YOU were the one that wanted ramen!"

"H-hey can you stop fighting please? I-I can pay I-I just need to go back home and get some t-things."

Ino looks at her confusingly. "You sure Saku-chan? I can pay if you want." Sakura shakes her and reassures them that's she's fine with paying. Naruto sighs dramatically. "Fine Sakura-chan. If that's how you want it then fine." Naruto brightened up. "Come on Ino, Sasuke, let's go to Ichiraku and wait for Sakura!" "Okay, see you there Saku-chan!" She said wavering as she was running with Naruto while Sasuke just walked.

Sakura kept walking to her house until someone pulled her into an alley and pined her against a wall. "Well well well, lookie here, a pink haired girl. You don't many of those around here. Don't worry darling, I treat you just fine." The stranger said as he began to take off her clothes. Sakura was screaming shouts of protest but the man just silenced her.

"Shh….now don't worry, I won't hurt you too much." He noticed her red ribbon that was tied in a bow "Ooh lookie lookie what do with have here? I think I might just keep that as a gift." He took the ribbon from her neck and she closed her eyes. She then snapped them open and kicks him in the balls hard.

"Y-you bitch! All I did was take the ribbon from your neck and you snap?!" He yells at her. She smirks and whispers into his ear, "Howabout we take this somewhere private?" She poofs them into a forest type setting and she starts kicking his already limp body. She takes out a surgical knife and starts stabbing him with it and he starts coughing up blood.

What she didn't know was that three sand nin were watching her. Two with horror and one with interest.

To make sure he was officially dead, Sakura slits his throat and she then ties the ribbon back on her neck and poofs out of the forest and back to her room in her house.

…End of chapter….

And there you have it folks. If you are confused with anything please PM me and I will answer your question honestly. Please R&amp;R and please read my others stories.


End file.
